


Ты не здесь

by Teado



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teado/pseuds/Teado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Зависимость» — более аккуратное объяснение, чем «любовь», ведь с вредными привычками можно бороться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты не здесь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're Not Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446442) by [loversandantiheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loversandantiheroes/pseuds/loversandantiheroes). 



> Таймлайн между «Убить Луну» и «Мумия в Восточном экспрессе»

So now what should I do,  
I'm strung out, addicted to you  
My body aches, now that you're gone  
My supply fell through

\- Akira Yamaoka, You're Not Here

**I.**

Два месяца.

Клара привыкла к пустоте. Она говорит себе, что это хорошо. Правильно. Клара уверена, что если будет думать так достаточно долго, то в конечном счете поверит в ложь и сделает ее истиной.

Рутина затягивает и сводит Клару с ума, не даря желанного утешения. Слишком приземисто, слишком скучно, слишком просто. Слишком человечно.

Она пьет чай по утрам и слишком много вина ночью. Просыпается с пустотой в животе и стучащей в висках мечтой об обжигающем, как звездное сияние, взгляде синих глаз. Клара чувствует себя так, будто ее кожа усыпана осколками стекла, за которые она постоянно цепляется.

И это больно. Клара говорит себе, что ей станет лучше. Легче. Нужно просто немного времени.

Но дни проходят, не принося ни малейшего облегчения. Что-то тянет ее за миллионы крошечных осколков, вогнанных под кожу, дергает нервы, как струны какой-нибудь арфы. Иногда Клара думает, что если обернется достаточно быстро, то увидит того, кто поймал ее.

Яркие синие нити. Синие, как его глаза. Как ТАРДИС.

**II.**

Четыре месяца.

Дэнни уходит, и Клара не винит его. Не после того, как она провела столько времени, оглядываясь через плечо в попытках хотя бы краем глаза увидеть седовласую голову или синюю телефонную будку. Клара говорит, что он заслуживает лучшего, и, стоит признать, эти слова облегчают жизнь им обоим. Они расстаются, и Клара прижимается губами к его щеке в благодарном поцелуе.

Пустота внутри остается, и Клара пестует ее, не занимает ничем, — просто на всякий случай. Она почти не задумывается об этом. Так же как и о том, зачем каждую среду после полудня делает крепкий кофе и ставит на стол две кружки.

На всякий случай.

Где-то внутри она продолжает надеяться, но приближается вечер, — тени удлиняются, становятся темнее, — и Клара вспоминает обо всем: что он совершил, что она сказала ему, и что вокруг нее делает вся эта пустота, которую Клара до сих пор не может заполнить. И как надежда утекает по крупицам, так и тепло медленно просачивается из кофейника.

Кофе вскоре становится ледяным, и она тоже.

**III.**

Шесть месяцев.

Осень проходит, приближается начало зимы, и невидимые нити дергают все сильнее. Желание сбежать сводит с ума.

Кларе кажется, что ее квартира одновременно слишком маленькая и по-прежнему чересчур пустая. Стены угрожающе сдвигаются, но между комнатами так и не появляется больше пространства. Клара хочет сбежать. Ей это нужно. Луна растет, и Клара восхищается растущей внутри нее жизнью, — готовящемуся к своему первому полету птенцу.

Иногда Клара поет для него. Колыбельные. Что-то утешающее. Извинения.

Она едва не убила его. Уже прошло много времени с того дня, который еще не наступил, но Клара часто вспоминает о обо всем, когда видит полную луну: как близко они были от того, чтобы совершить непоправимое. И ее гнев притупляется, но боль так и не уходит.

Клара почти звонит ему однажды ночью. Полная ноябрьская луна льет холодный свет на пол гостиной, заполняя пустое пространство, где ничего больше нет. Клара ютится в углу, пьет излишне много вина и слишком о многом думает, держа палец на кнопке вызова.

_Я верил, что ты всегда сделаешь правильный выбор._

Но она почти сделала неправильный выбор, едва не убила безобидное существо из страха, что оно может сделать, — и в последний момент пошла на попятную, изменила решение на то, которое можно будет исправить. Тогда он был искренним с ней. Сбитым с толку, защищавшимся от ее нападок, но искренним. В своих снах Клара слишком часто видела их разговор, и поэтому уверена в этом. Она боится позвонить ему не потому, что он может ответить, а из-за того, чего он может не сделать. Не простить ее.

Он не желал причинить ей боль, но Клара сама набросилась на него и намеренно ранила.

_Иди в свою одинокую проклятую ТАРДИС и не возвращайся!_

Ее руки дрожат, но она говорит себе, что во всем виновато вино. Сдавливающая грудь теснота тоже из-за него. Как и навернувшиеся на глаза слезы.

Луна начинает убывать. Собранный чемодан стоит у двери гостиной.

На всякий случай.

Иногда Клара пытается говорить себе, что скучает только по путешествиям. Что она зависима от острых ощущений. Адреналина. Не от него. Не от Мистера Подбородка. Не от Седовласого Палочника. Не от больших печальных глаз, которые Клара до сих пор видит во снах, которые заставляют чувствовать все сразу: будто она одновременно летит и падает, оказавшись во власти какого-то неотвратимого притяжения. И оно тянет ее в разные стороны снова и снова, отпуская лишь за мгновение до того, как разорвать на части.

«Зависимость» — более аккуратное объяснение, чем «любовь», и Клара цепляется за него. С зависимостью можно бороться, даже искоренить ее. Контролировать.

Но как она будет бороться, как найдет в себе силы когда-нибудь искоренить любовь?

Пустота остается. Клара не ищет, чем занять ее. На всякий случай.


End file.
